1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a warning system for detecting burned-out condition of automotive lamps. More specifically, the invention relates to a warning system for detecting burned-out condition of a plurality of lamps such as brake lamps, high-mount lamps and tail lamps mounted on an automotive vehicle and for indicating such a burned-out condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a warning system has been disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model First (unexamined) Publication (Jikkai Sho.) No. 56-84440. This system has a detection circuit for detecting whether or not at least one lamp is burned out among a plurality of automotive lamps, such as brake lamps, high-mount lamps and tail lamps. The detection circuit has three sensors which respectively detect burned-out condition of the brake lamps, the high-mount lamps and the tail lamps, and cause a transistor to be turned on when at least one of the lamps is burned out. This system also has a warning lamp which is tuned on in response to the turning ON of the transistor, so that a vehicle's driver or a repairman can recognize that at least one of the lamps is burned-out. However, according to this system, the driver or repairman can not recognize in which group of lamps the burned-out lamp is present among the brake lamp, the high-mount lamp and the tail lamp groups. Since the warning lamp is turned on when at least one of lamps is burned out, it is troublesome and time consuming to exchange the burned-out lamp for a new lamp in this system.